Mixed Up Matched Up
by caoanhp949
Summary: A story that has almost everything. A bit of romance, slabs of friendships, and a WHOLE lot of humor! There's even a bad mouthing psyduck! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A brunette was walking toward Emerald City through Jade Forest which was in Jewel region.

Her azure eyes were searching for the exit out of the forest.

Then suddenly she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She said.

The person already had stood up and flicked his hair.

"I always knew you were a bad coordinator." He smirked.

The girl's eyes widened, "Drew? Is that you?"

Drew flicked his hair yet again, "The one and only."

The girl threw her arms around him nearly knowing him over.

"May, I know you missed me but I didn't know you missed me that much." Drew said blushing lightly.

May let go and pulled away, "I'm so sorry Drew!"

Drew sighed, "Let's go into the light so we can see each other better."

Drew grabbed onto May's wrist, which made her blush heavily, and led her out.

They were in the sunshine once again.

May looked at Drew.

Drew's grassy green hair fell into his eyes more and was slightly messy.

His green eyes were amused.

He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a green short sleeved shirt over, dark blue jeans, green sneakers, and a black and green backpack.

He was a bit taller than May.

Drew glanced at May.

Her chocolate brown hair had grown out and her hair was now in a ponytail with a purple bandana with a white Pokéball design on it.

Her deep blue eyes were happy.

She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt underneath a purple short sleeved jacket, a purple skirt with white leggings underneath, purple and white sneakers, and a purple fanny pack.

"So May, have you competed in any contests yet?" Drew asked walking ahead.

"No, I barely got here, have you?" May asked racing up to catch up with him.

"Not yet, the Emerald City contest is going to be my first." Drew said.

Suddenly they heard a sharp cry, "ROSELIA, CHARMELEON!"

May and Drew glanced at each other before racing off toward the noise.

They finally ran to find the source of the noise being from a petite girl.

She was standing next to a Roselia and a Charmeleon.

Her long dark hair was in a braid with her bangs out and in falling into her chocolate eyes.

She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt that she had rolled up to her elbows underneath a blue vest, a jean mini-skirt with sky blue leggings underneath, blue sneakers, and a white backpack.

"Hey are you okay?" May called out as she and Drew neared the Pokémon and their trainer.

The girl looked up.

She blushed, "Could you hear me up there?"

May laughed, "Yeah we could, I'm May Maple and that is Drew Hayden."

The girl laughed too, "I'm Krystal Coo, but you can call me Krys for short."

Then she glared down at her Pokémon, "And this is Roselia and Charmeleon."

Then a boy emerged from the bushes.

"Oh and that's Jess Clapier, my best friend." She said.

Jess had copper hair that fell into his brown eyes and was messy beyond repair.

He was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a dark blue and green vest, khaki cargos, black sneakers, and a dark green and blue backpack.

And then another boy emerged from the bushes, "Oh yeah, and that's Travis Norseth, my other best friend."

Travis had light dirty blond hair that was barely spiked up and sky blue eyes.

He was wearing a green t-shirt underneath a white and blue jacket that was partly zipped up, black shorts, green sneakers, and a black backpack.

And then another boy popped out, "And I'm James Bird, the other, other best friend."

James had light blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and light blue eyes.

He was wearing a green and blue polo underneath a brown hoodie, khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a black backpack.

Krys grinned at her friends, "So Jess, Travis, James, this is Drew and May."

Jess nodded, "Are you going to Emerald City?"

May nodded, "Yeah, are you?"

Travis smirked, "Yes, we've been travelling since this morning, the only reason we stopped is because Krys's Roselia and Charmeleon got in yet another fight."

Krys rolled her eyes, "It's only because you guys are in fights so much, your setting a bad example to them."

James grinned and put his arms around Krys and Travis, "Let's just go, okay?"

So then the group made their way to the Emerald City Pokémon Center.

"Okay, so you guys are here to get signed into the computer for contests and battles?" Nurse Joy asked.

They nodded, "Okay, gym battlers first."

Jess, James, Travis, and Krys gave her their Pokedex/Pokedexette.

"Okay you're in the system now. Coordinators," Nurse Joy said.

Drew, May, and Krys stepped up.

"Didn't you just sign up for Gym battling?" Nurse Joy asked.

"She Gym battles and Coordinates." James explained.

Krys shrugged, "I never could decide what way to go."

Nurse Joy shrugged and said, "Okay you're in the systems now."

May and Drew were about to say good-bye to Krys, James, Jess, and Travis when a dirty blond haired boy burst in.

"HELP!!!!!" he screamed.

Krys's eyes widened, "Richard?"

Richard stopped his screaming as he glanced at Krys.

Richard had puffy dirty blond hair with hazel eyes.

He had on a red t-shirt, light blue jeans, red sneakers, and a black backpack.

"Krys?" He asked walking toward the group.

"Why are you running and screaming? Is there something wrong with Andi?" She asked quickly.

"Say what?" Richard asked.

Krys sweat dropped and said slowly, "Where is Andrea?"

Richard started screaming again, "AHH!!!! SHE'S STUCK IN A TREE!!!!!!"

Krys sighed, "Let's go, Richard."

Richard once again started screaming and ran out, "AHHH!!! SHE'S STUCK IN A TREE!!!!"

Everyone around Krys sweat dropped.

"So who was that?" May asked as the group ran after the screaming boy.

"That was my little sister's friend, Richard Sutton." Krys rushed.

"Richard Something?" Drew asked.

"Sutton, don't let my sister hear you say Something, she'll go nuts." Krys said rolling her eyes.

Finally Richard stopped running and screamed while pointing at a tree, "SHE'S UP THERE!!!!!"

Krys looked up at the tree and so did her companions.

And true enough there were legs dangling down.

"I don't see her." James said.

"Yeah, I don't either." Travis agreed.

"SHE'S RIGHT THERE!!! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE HER????????????" Richard screamed hysterically.

Krys was about to smack Richard when suddenly a girl flew down.

"WHEEEE!!!" The girl exclaimed landing on Richard.

The girl stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes before getting off Richard.

She had brown hair with bangs brushed somewhat off her face and mischievous brown eyes.

She was wearing a light purple t-shirt underneath a pink short-sleeved jacket, jean capris that went slightly above her knees, purple flip-flops, and a pink and purple backpack slung across her chest.

Everyone stared at the two siblings for a few seconds, before someone said something.

"I don't see how you two are related." James said.

"Yeah, Krys is quiet most of the time and doesn't jump on people while Andrea is the opposite." Travis stated.

"Wait, they're siblings? As in sister and sister?" May asked.

Andrea glared, "Hey, just because we're sibs doesn't mean that I have to look like her!"

Krys waved her hand as if it were nothing, "She could be adopted."

Andrea glared at Krys, "HEY!"

Drew said, "We would have to see their parents first."

Richard was starting to stand up when suddenly there was another noise in the tree.

"WHEEEEE!!!" And once again Richard was squashed against the ground.

"Why does this happen to me?" Richard asked, slightly muffled because his mouth was pressed into the ground.

The girl on Richard had short brown hair and green eyes.

She had on light blue tank top, white miniskirt, purple flip flops, and a white backpack.

She stood up and brushed herself up.

Krys looked at the girl suspiciously, "Who is this girl Richard?"

Andrea started saying, "This is my—"

"I asked Richard." Krys said.

All eyes were on Richard, "Um, that's Andi's new friend, McKenzie Ramono."

Soon Krys said, "Okay then, see you later guys."

Krys, Jess, Travis, and James started to leave until May asked, "Where are you going?"

Travis turned, "We're getting a room at the Emerald City Hotel."

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Now?"

James nodded, "Right now because Krys usually likes to rest before dinner."

"Then why are you following her?" May asked.

"Because she keeps all of our money," Jess said.

"And she keeps your money why?" Drew asked, interested in what the answer would be.

"Because, um, well," Travis, Jess, and James stuttered.

Krys rolled her eyes, "They were too irresponsible one night, and they decided to spend all our money on…"

Krys's face darkened, "Nachos."

May shrugged, "Hey, Drew, let's go with them."

Drew sighed, "Why?"

"Because then you can get a room, and I was thinking…" May trailed off.

Drew smirked, "That you could stay with me?"

May nodded.

Drew flicked his hair, "Why not."

So then Krys, Jess, James, Travis, May, and Drew left Andi, Richard, and McKenzie.

As they stepped into the lobby of the hotel they heard a voice.

"Hey! May, Drew!" May and Drew turned around.

They saw a raven haired boy running toward them with a red head beside him.

"Ash! Misty!" May said grinning.

Ash had grown his hair out more so it was way messy underneath his cap and his brown eyes were shining.

He was wearing an orange t-shirt underneath a red and yellow vest, khaki cargos, orange sneakers, and an orange, red, and yellow backpack.

Pikachu was of course on his shoulder.

Misty's hair was longer and she had put it into a high ponytail and her cerulean eyes were tired.

She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt that fell off her shoulders revealing a white tank top, black jeans, pink sneakers, and a white backpack.

Drew shrugged and followed her.

Meanwhile Krys was paying for a room when she heard someone call her name.

"Krys! Krys!"

Krys turned to see another raven haired boy.

"Nathan!"

Nathan's black hair was spiked up and his brown eyes were reflecting how he felt, happy.

He was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath a green t-shirt, jean shorts, green sneakers, and a green backpack.

Beside Nathan was his best friend and his traveling companion, David Bates.

David had brown hair that flared out around his ears and gray eyes.

He was wearing a white polo underneath a blue and orange hoodie, khaki cargos, blue sneakers, and a blue backpack.

Krys hugged them both, "Have you seen Andi yet?"

Nathan shook his head, "Have you?"

Krys nodded, "Yeah, so I'll see you around?"

Nathan nodded before going off with his friend.

Meanwhile Ash, Misty, May, and Drew had rented a room and were on their way.

Krys, Jess, Travis, and James were going to their room too.

Andi, Richard, and McKenzie were doing who knows what in the park.

And Nathen and David were going to see the sights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Andrea, McKenzie, and Richard were traveling Richard started whining.

"Can't we rest for the night at a hotel?" he whined.

"How many times will I have to say this? NO! I already know where we're going to stop. It's in about 2 miles." Andrea said.

"WHAT?!? THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M BRUISED AND HURT IS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS JUMPING ON ME LIKE A TRAMPOLINE!" Richard screamed.

After Richard stopped screaming a luxray came out of the bushes he happened to be standing by and smacked him.

Richard bottom lip came out and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Spot!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a psyduck came out yelling at the luxray as an eevee followed after the talking psyduck and the slapping luxray.

"You know what? I think me and this luxray are really connecting!" McKenzie yelled excitedly.

"Can we keep 'em!?"She continued.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," the psyduck said.

"What?" Andrea said sneaking three pokéballs out of her backpack.

"He said wait, wait, wait, wait," Richard explained.

The psyduck glared at Richard, "EXCUSE MOI????? I AM A FREAKING GIRL POKEMON!!!!"

Richard stared at the psyduck, "You don't look like one."

McKenzie punched him, "How would you know?"

Richard shrugged, "It's a gut feeling."

Richard than paused and farted, "Sorry, that was gas."

The luxray was happily watching her companion being accused of being a boy.

"So am I or aren't I a boy or girl?" The psyduck asked.

"Wait, I just confused myself…" The psyduck said closing her/his eyes.

"I say boy." Richard said.

"I think it's a boy looking pokémon," McKenzie said tipping her head to the side.

"WHAT???? WHY????" The pokémon asked.

"Well, it's kinda the feathers…" McKenzie said.

Andi however said, "It's definitely a girl."

The psyduck grinned duckishly, "I like her."

She turned to her companions, "Can we keep her?"

The luxray smacked the psyduck and the eevee smacked a paw to her face and slid it down.

The psyduck quickly recovered and stuck her wing thingy out, "I'm Angel, the luxray is Spot, and the eevee is Scrunch."

McKenzie stared at the pokémon, "Scrunch?"

Angel shrugged, "One day this girl came by and she saw us and named them, I of course already have a name."

"But why Scrunch?" McKenzie pressed.

"Because she was scrunching her eyes that day and Spot had a huge splotch of berry juice on her fur." Angel said.

"One more question." Richard said widening one of his eyes to stare at the pokémon.

Angel nodded, "Go on my boy."

"Why do you two hang out with this dumb psyduck?" Richard asked.

"I'm right here!" Angel shouted.

"Anyways…I'm the leader." She continued proudly.

"Really?"Richard asked.

Angel looked like she was about to attack.

She ran forward and then started bad mouthing Richard.

"Yo momma fat!" Angel yelled.

"Ooooo," Everyone said.

Richard sweat dropped and then put on a cap backwards, "Yo momma must have been a really fat psyduck!"

"Oooooooo!" Everyone said.

Angel growled in a duckish way and put on a cap with a psyduck on it, "Yo momma stupid!"

"OOOOOOOOO!!!!" Everyone ooooed.

"Not as stupid as yo momma!" Richard yelled.

"OOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Everyone helped in dissing.

"Yo momma isn't a woman! She's a man!" Angel yelled back.

"OOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Yo momma died when she found out that she was gonna have you!" Richard said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Then how am I alive?" Angel asked.

"SHE BEAT YOU GOOD, RETARDO!!!" McKenzie yelled.

Richard fell to the ground, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Whatever let's just keep walking." Andrea said acting as if nothing happened.

"But aren't you going to capture us with that ball thing?" Angel asked.

Andrea looked at the pokéballs, "Hmmm…."

Angel, Spot, and Scrunch stood there.

Then suddenly Richard took the three pokéballs from Andi and threw three pokéballs at them.

The pokéballs rolled around until finally it was confirmed that the pokémon were caught.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Richard screamed hysterically.

Then suddenly all three of them popped out again.

And once again Richard was on his knees, "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

About an hour later they reached the hotel.

"Wow, this is really cool!" McKenzie shouted.

"Yo Richard," Angel said.

"Yeah" Richard answered.

"Why do you hang with girls?" she said.

"UHHHHHHHH…I don't really know" he said.

Angel sighed, "I think I know why, Spot told me."

Richard stared at the luxray before asking, "Why?"

Angel said seriously, "Because you're a pervert and you are gay."

Richard was about to drop to his knees yet again when suddenly he was like, "What'd you say fool?"

"You're a pervert and gay." Angel said.

Richard couldn't take it anymore.

He was now in a Richard frenzy.

"AHHHH!!!" He war cried as he smacked Angel ferociously over and over again.

For three minutes this went on.

McKenzie, Spot, and Scrunch sat there watching and had somehow obtained popcorn.

Finally Andrea came, "RICHARD SOMETHING!"

Richard stopped, "It's Sutton, though."

Andrea glared, "I know that perfectly well, that was just the only thing that would stop you."

Then Andrea grabbed Richard's ear and Angel's neck, "We're going to have a little talk about being friends!"

McKenzie, Spot, and Scrunch followed the angry Andrea and the scared Angel and Richard upstairs to their room.

Andrea talked to them for a long time.

Finally she stopped her rant and everyone went to sleep.

The next day, they continued walking on their journey.

As they were walking…a wild Pokémon jumped out of the bushes!

"We really shouldn't keep walking in the forest with all the bushes." Andrea pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this" Angel said.

The wild Pokémon was a chimchar.

The crazy looking psyduck ran up in front of the chimchar and started bad mouthing it.

"Yo momma fat!" Angel yelled.

"UHHH, Angel you really shouldn't do that" Everyone said except Richard.

After she stopped the chimchar just charred her.

Richard burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

"Who's next?" Angel asked walking toward the group.

McKenzie wanted to fight the chimchar.

She took out one of her pokémon. It was her starter pokémon, Bulbasaur.

"Vine whip," she commanded.

The chimchar was hit several times with the vine whip attack.

McKenzie was had her pokéball out when she noticed the attack hadn't even weakened the pokémon.

Then the chimchar used its flame thrower.

McKenzie looked at her burned Bulbasaur and suddenly remembered that it was a grass type, which was weak against fire types.

She smacked her self on the head, "HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?!?!?"

Then she yelled "RAZOR LEAF!!!!!!!"

The chimchar was weakened and breathing heavily, just as McKenzie was about to throw a pokéball to catch it another pokéball landed on the Pokémon's head.

She turned to see that Andrea had been the one that threw it.

McKenzie looked like she was about to bad mouth her best friend when suddenly Angel jumped in.

"Yo momma fat!" Angel screamed.

McKenzie growled at the pokémon and smacked it out of the way.

Andrea shrunk back as McKenzie screeched, "WHAT WRONG WIT YOU?"

Andrea blinked, "Why?"

McKenzie's eyes narrowed, "YOU CAPTURED THE POKEMON I WAS BATTLING AND WANTED TO CATCH!!!"

Andrea blinked again, "So?"

McKenzie shook her head, "You have a bunch of pokémon."

Andrea looked at Angel, Spot, and Scrunch.

"So?" Andrea asked.

"JUST HAND ME MY CHIMCHAR!!!!"

"I'll only tell you this once OK?" Andrea said calmly.

"Ok" she replied.

"We all agreed that I'd keep all the pokémon and money. Remember?" she answered.

"Fine" McKenzie said angrily.

Richard nodded and smiled as she passed.

She punched him in his gut.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm updating!!! Is it good or is it bad? You be the verdict._

**Chapter 3**

The next day Andrea woke up early and walked outside to call someone.

"Hello?" a light cheery voice asked.

"Okay Krys, where are you?" Andi demanded.

"Dang you're pushy, James, Jess, Travis and I are in a room at the city's best hotel. And May, Drew, Misty, and Ash are next door to us."

"Oh…" Andrea said.

"Yeah, oh!" Krys said as in the background there was a voice, "Hey Krys, where are my pants?"

"Wait one second Andi," Krys said then she yelled, "I don't know James! Did you look where you put it last?"

"Oh I found it!" James yelled.

Krys shook her head as she said, "I got to go, see you whenever."

Andrea then got changed and then grabbed a snack and grabbed Angel, Spot, and Scrunch.

"Hey what's the big deal?!?!?" Angel exclaimed.

Andrea held her mouth shut, "Be quiet, everyone is still asleep."

As soon as they got outside Andi let go of Angel's mouth.

"If everyone asleep, then why aren't we?" Angel asked impatiently.

"Sorry, go right on back to sleeping; I'll just leave you here."Andi said.

Spot smacked Angel.

Angel lip came out. (Wait… Psyducks have lips?)

"YO MOMMA FAT!" Angel screamed at Spot.

Spot stared and smacked Angel.

"What was that for?" Angel demanded.

Spot stared.

Andi then said, "Anyways, I still need to train you guys."

Angel groaned, "WHY????"

Andrea stared at Angel before glancing at Spot.

Spot then smacked Angel.

"Okay, okay," Angel said as she followed the others.

----------------

Krys hung up and then looked at her traveling companions.

James was trying to pull on a pair of shorts that he thought were his but were actually Travis's as Travis was laying in front of the television and sleeping.

Jess was already out and getting them a breakfast.

Krys was supposed to be waking Travis up.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Krys opened it to reveal Jess with food in his arms and then May, Drew, Ash, and Misty behind him.

Misty shrugged, "Ash was convinced that Jess was a god with food."

Krys sweat dropped, "Okay… well you can come join us."

Krys closed the door and then went inside to wake Travis up.

James was still trying to put on Travis's shorts so Krys grabbed them out of James's hands and shoved the correct pair of shorts in his hand.

Then Krys went over to Travis and grabbed his ear and pulled him up.

"OW! What was that for?" Travis complained.

Kanyla smiled sweetly as she threw Travis his shorts and shirt.

Jess was handing out trays of food to everyone.

Everyone was eating as they watched Travis and James get confused over what clothes were theirs.

"I could have sworn those were my shorts…" James said scratching his head.

"These shorts are black, yours are khaki!" Travis said as he looked around for his shirt.

James on the other hand was trying to wear Travis's t-shirt as Travis picked up James's polo.

"James! You have my shirt!" Travis said grabbing his shirt.

May leaned over to Krys and asked, "Are they always like this?"

Krys laughed, "Sometimes it's them, sometimes it's James and Jess, sometimes its Travis and Jess, and sometimes they try to wear _my_ clothes!"

Soon James and Travis had finally got their clothes on and had eaten breakfast already.

So it was then that the eight people split up.

Krys of course thought of communicating with the Pokénav so they all could now.

Krys, James, Jess, and Travis were leaving the city early to get to Diamond Canyon.

May, Drew, Ash, and Misty were off to explore the city before leaving.

------------------

Meanwhile Andrea was training her three new Pokémon.

She was currently training Spot but Spot hadn't trusted her completely yet so was smacking her every chance she got.

Andi was trying to restrain Spot but wasn't doing very well.

But eventually Spot began to trust Andi.

"See, it isn't that hard to trust" Andi's clothes looked zapped.

The luxray smacked her once more.

The luxray had finally learned a new attack called thunderslap (I made that up for her.).

As the luxray and the girl bonded the other two were being very productive.

Scrunch was napping and Angel was reading from a guide that said, "Dummies' guide for insults" upside down, not understanding a word of it.

---------------------

It was about noon and Krys had sent Jess and Travis to get the food.

As Jess and Travis came back with a box saying, "NACHOS!" Krys started twitching. She looked dangerously close to smacking Jess and Travis.

"What is this?" Krys asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Um… Food?" Jess asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Krys was breathing heavily trying to calm down as she said in the same dangerous voice, "I thought we had a talk about this the last time you had the money."

"Um… The one about how nachos were a waste of money?" James asked.

Krys fell over and then regained her composure, "And that they weren't real food."

Travis scratched his head dumbly, "The last time I checked though, they were food."

Krys turned at him glaring daggers at him.

Travis backed off and said quickly, "ItwasJess'sideanotmine!"

Krys turned to Jess ignoring Travis for the moment and Travis wiped the sweat that was dotting his forehead off, "Is this true Jess?"

Jess hid behind James, "No,no,no!!! Itwastheonlythingwecouldfind!"

As Krys's angry look faded and she sat down the boys sighed in relief, "Oh, okay, let's eat then!"

The boys looked strangely at the bipolar girl as she bit into a chip.

-----------------------

As that was happening, Ash and Misty had gotten into another fight as Ash was saying something dumb.

"FOOD IS NOT THE MAIN ITEM OF LIFE!" Misty shrieked as Ash pouted.

"Then what is?" Ash said ignorant of the angry girl next to him.

Drew and May were arguing about who was the better coordinator. Well May was getting ticked off as Drew insulted her.

"May, your coordinating skills must be as bad as ever." Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

May seethed and said, "Yeah, well at least I don't have a bunch of fan girls always bugging me!"

Drew chuckled, "Agreeing with me now are you? You've finally come to your senses, agreeing that you're so bad that you don't even have fans."

May thought about what he had said and then what she said and then said, "Hey!"

Drew chuckled again, "Wonderful comeback, May."

May just glared at the chuckling Drew.

_Okay I know that made no sense what-so-ever but whatever…_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry i haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is so short but hope you enjoy it...

--------------------------

(Chapter 4)

As Andrea, McKenzie, Richard walked to the hotel that Krys, Travis, Jess, James, Ash, May, Drew, Ash, and Misty they ran into two strange looking people.

There was a girl and a guy.

The girl's hair was a shocking electric blue and was cut short and spiked. Her face was covered in white make up and red around her lips. She for some reason had giant red clown shoes and a weird outfit.

The guy's hair was a deep red, it was in a giant afro. His face was covered in white and red make-up as well. He also had a strange puffy outfit and giant clown shoes.

"We're Team Rocket!" They said.

Then they paused, "Wait a minute I thought we spied more twerps with you the other day."

McKenzie gasped, "You were spying on us?"

"Never mind that, where are the other twerps?"

"They're at a nice hotel." Richard said smiling.

Andrea and McKenzie smacked Richard.

"OW!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" Richard yelled.

"You don't just go around telling where other people are if weird, evil people ask!" Andrea said.

"You are so stupid," McKenzie said.

"You guys are mean…"said Richard.

Then Richard's eyes widened in realization as he really saw the two team rocket members, "OMFG! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING CLOWNS!"

Richard dived behind Andrea and clutched her ankles, "STOP THE CLOWNS ANDI!"

Andrea shook her head sadly as she saw her friend in such a weak state.

McKenzie, on the other hand, was disgusted at the boy that she travelled with.

She grabbed his ankles and ripped him off Andi, "ARE YOU NOT A MAN?"

Richard looked at McKenzie, "Oi! I believe I am a man."

Angel, Spot, and Scrunch came out.

"Not a very good one…" Angel said.

"Hey! No one asked the weirdo Psyduck! So shut your crap hole!" Richard said.

Richard turned to McKenzie, "And I'm a man!"

McKenzie seemed calm for a second, her eyes closing, and Richard seemed to relax, until her eyes opened again.

Richard's eyes widened.

McKenzie was coming toward him with Angel.

"McKenzie, you're not gonna do what I think you are, right?" Richard said frightened.

Angel looked scared, too.

McKenzie took Angel to beat up Richard.

"I bet no one thought that you could beat up anyone with Psyduck…" Andrea said.

"OH-NO…you're not gonna –AHHH!" Richard screamed in fear.

After many minutes of angry McKenzie hitting Richard with the Psyduck, she was done and dropped Angel down and before Angel could escape, Richard rolled onto her, groaning in pain.

Angel finally crawled out.

"Dang! Forget about your momma being fat! YOU THE FAT ONE!" Angel screamed angrily before running around in a confused circle for some reason.

Team Rocket stood laughing.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS TO YOU TOO?!" she yelled holding Richard's head up.

They glanced at Richard and immediately stopped laughing.

Richard finally woke up.

He looked up and saw Team Rocket.

"AHH! CLOWNS!" he yelled and was about to jump onto Andrea's ankles again, and then McKenzie put her hand out and said, "Do you want to repeat the cycle?"

His eyes widened and yelled, "NOOOO!"

The two Team Rocket members looked at each other and one said, "What were we doing here again?"

"You forgot why you were here?" Richard snickered.

"Well at least we didn't get beat up by a Psyduck…" said the girl from Team Rocket.

Richard looked down sadly.

Angel finally finished running around in circles and went over to Richard.

Angel and Richard stared at each other.

About five seconds later Angel smacked him as hard a she could.

*Snicker**Snicker* Team rocket tried to hide.

"Are you gonna do whatever you were here for?" Richard asked annoyed.

"Oh! Uhhhh… ok," Team Rocket said, "Don't gotta be so mean…" one of them mumbled.

"Well at least we weren't the one spying on you!" McKenzie said back.

"Yeah!" Richard agreed.

The two clowns looked at each other and asked, "Where are the twerps staying?"

Andi quickly ran over and covered Richard's mouth.

Richard tried saying it but it sounded muffled.

"Well why did you do that?!" Team rocket yelled at Andi.

"I'm not going to let you go after our friends!" Andi pointed out obviously.

"Oh yeah they are your friends aren't they…" Team Rocket said disappointed.

The clowns once again looked at each other and then ran off.

"Well that was odd…I was gonna tell them what hotel it was…" Richard said happily as soon as Andi let go.

"Do you want to repeat the experience with the Psyduck?" McKenzie asked Richard with a serious look on her face.

Richard looked like he was thinking.

"Sure…wait…NO NOT THAT!!!!"He said then ran behind Andi.

And once again he was holding on to Andi's leg.

"This is disappointing I can't even look at this," McKenzie said turning away.


	5. Updating!

Haven't updated in a while but I'm going to start a new story. It's going to have the same characters just journal entries as they go on their journey. Hope you like it!


End file.
